This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. NAC investigators are dedicated to meeting the Center's mission as a technology resource for a wide community of researchers and applied scientists. A variety of traditional and proven techniques are employed to meet these goals, including a strong tradition of publication in top journals, active participation in scientific meetings, and one-on-one interaction with users of NAC, including students and industry collaborators. In addition, NAC has been a leader in Open Source software dissemination as well as collaborative web publishing: documentation, work plans, data sharing, and scientific exchange are increasingly facilitated by the wiki.